The Worst Couple
The Worst Couple is the 4th episode of Season 3 of Victorious and the 37th overall. It aired on February 11, 2012. Plot Beck and Jade help Sinjin with a couples' game show, called Queries For Couples, by getting the gang to compete on it. André, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Beck, and Jade are coupled off into heart shaped couches; the pairs are Andre and Cat, Robbie and Tori, and Beck and Jade. Sinjin will be the host of the show, while the others will be competing. Robbie and Tori get a good score on the show which wins them a trophy, causing Robbie to think he is Tori's boyfriend, and Tori gets really annoyed. Beck and Jade, however, get a bad score when Jade doesn't answer a question about the ocean. Beck questions whether or not they are a good couple, even dragging Cat and Tori into their fight. As a result of their constant arguing, their friends don't want to hang out with them anymore. Also, Trina becomes interested in Beck due to the fighting between the couple. Later the gang (with the exception of Beck and Jade) are playing cards. However, Beck and Jade show up, and Andre states they don't want them over if they'll just keep on fighting. Jade argues with Beck and says when she goes outside if he's not out there by the time she counts to ten, she'll break up with him. Trina desprately attempts Beck from going to Jade and be her boyfriend. With a failed attempt, Beck goes to the door. However, when he reaches it, he hesitates, and does not open it by the time Jade reaches ten. A shocked Jade wordlessly leaves. Beck sadly goes over to play cards with everyone else, as Cat counts cards skipping over three. Later Beck and Jade's slap profiles say that neither of them are in a realtionship. Subplot Tori's PearPhone GX is broken after she dropped it in the toilet, and she refuses to get another one, because the PearPhone XT could come out any day now. In the end, she decides to get another PearPhone GX, but is dismayed when everyone but her has the new PearPhone XT. She then throws her PearPhone in the garbage and leaves, presumably to go to the PearStore to get a PearPhone XT. As the episode ends, Tori's phone app says the last quote Tori said. Trivia *This is a possible video from the table read of this episode. *The Season 3 opening credits include a clip from this episode. *In this video, you can see the cast about to film this episode. *This is the episode shown at the beginning of the Season 3 preview where Cat says, "Spoiler alert!!!" *This is the second time where Robbie is convinced there is something going on between him and a Vega girl, like in Stage Fighting. *This is the second time Jade and Beck's relationship is seriously questioned. *This is the episode where Tori keeps charging her PearPhone over and over. *"Talking Reggie" is a parody of Talking Tom. *It becomes apparent Trina is slowly becoming aware that no one really likes her. *The new PearPhone's battery problem is an inside joke about the iPhone 4S' problematic battery, because the PearPhone is based off the iPhone. *Running Gags: Jade saying "OH" in a deep tone, Tori having problems plugging in/working her phone, Tori's explaination for why she won't just buy a new phone (this is lampshaded), Cat talking about movies. *The PearPhone GX is a parody of the iPhone 4 *The PearPhone XT is a parody of the iPhone 4S *As of this episode, all the main characters are single *The line where Cat says "I smell toast." after Tori got shocked by her defective PearPhone was featured in the promo but, for some unknown reason, didn't make it into the final cut. *This is the first time where Tori doesn't have a big role in the main plot, instead she has her own subplot. Quotes Robbie: 'What up, girlfriend? ''(puts his hand on Tori's shoulder) {C '''Tori: '''Robbie... {C '''Jade: '''Cat thinks we're a perfect couple. '''Beck: Cat, are Jade and I a perfect couple? Jade: DON'T ANSWER THAT!! {C Beck: COME ON!! {C Jade: YOU COME ON!! {C (Cat faints) {C Trina: (stroking Beck's hair) I would never fight with you. Cat: ''(when Tori gets zapped by her PearPhone) I smell toast. '''Beck:' Tell her why you didn't invite us to play. {C Tori: '''Well...'cause...we were...planning your surprise party...? '''Jade: '''What? '''Andre: '''Alright! We didn't invite you guys to play because you two are always screaming at each other, and it makes everybody feel awkward, it makes Cat faint, and sometimes it makes Robbie cry! {C '''Robbie: '''One time! I cried one time! {C '''Rex: '''Six. {C '''Robbie: '''Six times! {C '''Beck: See?! We fight so much, even our friends don't want us around. Jade: Tori's not my friend, I only tolerate Robbie, no one likes Trina, and Cat's basically a pet. Cat: '''Arf! '''Jade: '''I'm going to count to ten, and if you're not out there, we're not a couple anymore. '''Cat: Don't forget number 3! Cat: ''(picking up cards) ''One, two, four, five... References External links *Danwarp Video confirming episode. *Website confirming title. *According to the iTunes summary of Season 3, Jade and Beck help Sinjin with a game show. *Promo containing scenes from the episode. *TvGuide confirmation of the airdate. Gallery Click Here. Promo and Sneak Peak thumb|300px|right|the sneak peek thumb|300px|left 304 304 304 304 304 304 304 304 304 304 304 304 Category:Episodes